lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Shadowblade
Shadowblade or "Gwendir Beren" is a Dark Elf born during the creation of the Elven people where he stood as the male progenitor of the House of Beren Shadow Blade has become the most feared assassin of the Dark Elves, and personal agent of Malekith of whom is his great grand son. Shadowblade was born Gwendir Beren and was the male progenitor of the House of Beren being one of the first of the thirty four Elves created by Slanaash and at this time he was married to Nallril Beren of whom he loved deeply and completely having many children with her throughout the early part of their life together as they ruled over the Realm of Nagarythe together. Gwendir would be devastated when during the First War with Chaos he would be fighting in northern Ulthuan alongside several of his children and his wife when they were defeated and many of his children killed while he and his wife were taken prison by the Demons and sent north where he and Nallril were held by Slanaash himself, but were believed killed by their remaining child in the form of Gorthanar Beren of whom took over as the Prince of Nagarythe. Shadowblade is a POV Character during Chapter Two of the Twilight Story, and he is the main detailer of what has defined the modern Dark Elven society in Dutchi. A dark elf he details the fall of his master Malekith and the sadness he feels over what was once an honorable man to becoming something far darker then he had been before his coruption by Chaos. Shadowblade would travel extensively throughout the world to the different colonies of the Elven people, and he would also visit Cathay where he assasinates the daughter of the Emperor before his POV is over. Characteristics Shadowblade is a master of the Assassins. He sweeps his two-handed weapons with more Dark Venom and always carries a strength potion , and the legendary heart of grief with them. As a master of the assassins, he mastered the "touch of death", the "gesture of Khaine" and the "war cry of Khaine" and may the "Dance of Doom" list. Legends There are many rumors about his background stating that he was a son of Malekith's mother Morathi, or even a former member of the Swordmaster of Hoeth, by Belannaer trained himself. History Early History Shadowblade was born Gwendir Beren and was the male progenitor of the House of Beren being one of the first of the thirty four Elves created by Slanaash and at this time he was married to Nallril Beren of whom he loved deeply and completely having many children with her throughout the early part of their life together as they ruled over the Realm of Saphery together. First War with Chaos Gwendir would be devastated when during the First War with Chaos he would be fighting in northern Ulthuan alongside several of his children and his wife when they were defeated and many of his children killed while he and his wife were taken prison by the Demons and sent north where he and Nallril were held by Slanaash himself, but were believed killed by their remaining child in the form of Gorthanar Beren of whom took over as the Prince of Nagarythe. Third Elven Civil War Main Article : Third Elven Civil War Second Atmer Invasion of Nord America Following the assassination of Aethis Finarfin, and the subsequent defeat of the Second Cult of Pleasure rebellion on Ulthuan by the new Pheonix King Morvael Haleth the forces of the Atmer Empire would launch a massive invasion of the Druchii in Nord America targeting Clar Karond for destruction. Invasion of Ulthuan Following the Atmer defeat the forces of the Druchii led by Malekith launch a massive invasion of Ulthuan which leads to the fall of much of northern Ulthuan, until the appointment of Menethus Aestarion led to the several disastrous defeats for the Druchii. So costly was this war that before the final Battle of Anlec the emotionally devastated Phoenix King Morvael Haleth committed suicide believing the High Elves would lose the battle, but despite this they won victory driving the Druchii from Ulthuan. The Lowlands Another famous act that goes into his account, was the assassination of the mayor of Marienburg, of whom had sunk one of the Black Arks of the Dark Elves. After the attack of a single assassin of the Dark Elves had already failed, succeeded the shade blade to assassinate the man in spite of some two dozen guards who held partly in his room guard, with twenty knife wounds. None of the guards who were in the same room, got them with something. The Southlands Eromi would see Shadowblade after decades of being apart and his return would be brief as he begged her to gather a force and help him go to the Southlands. Without the abilty to resist him she would make the journey with Shadowblade into the far south of the continent where she guarded there camp on the sea, and would defend the boats for hours while she waited for Shadowblade to escape the encroaching Lizardmen. Relationships Lady Eromi Dawnseeker See Also : Eromi Dawnseeker Category:Dark Elf Category:Elf Category:POV Character Category:Assassin Category:People Category:People of Nord America Category:House of Beren